bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vladimir Delmaro
Vladimir Delmaro '''Full name Vladimir Adamensten Van Delmaro''' or just''' Vlad', is a human who can use fullbring, He was born in Germany and was raised in Japan with his stepfather, He currently wanders Hueco Mundo alone for an unknown reason. Apearance Vlad has black hair and red eyes, He is quite muscular having visible muscles on his arms, Before he left the Human World he was always seen wearing a white scarf which is a little torn at the edges, He wore a white shirt with long sleeves that have black linings on the edges of the neck and hands, Black jeans with a brown belt that was holding them and finally he wore brown boots. Now Vlad is still wearing his white scarf around his neck, He wears a long brown cape that is torn at its edges and can be worn as a cloak , The cape has a hood that he is always seen wearing on his head hiding most of his hair along with a fedora hat with a wide floppy brim, He has brown bandages hiding his mouth only revealing his red eyes and apearing to have a scar on his left eye, Under his cape he wears a black shirt that has a few blood stains on it, He wears slightly torn black pants with a brown sash tied around his waist holding it. Personality Vlad is mostly seen as a calm and carefree person who is serious when it is called for it, He can be very soft spoken with people hardly showing any signs of danger coming from him, Yet if he is angered or somewhat annoyed he can be very dangerous as he hardly shows any concern in leaving someone alive. He can also seems to have a gentleman-like personality as how he introduces himself before the others introduce themselves, Let a lady enter a place before him etc. Vlad can also apears to have a sense of humor within him as he usualy like to joke about things that arent always funny as well as say simple things to have a simple laugh such as saying "Boo" to someone when he sneaks on him. Also despite originating from Germany, Vlad doesnt have a German accent that could be because he moved to live in Japan when he was simply one year old yet he can still speak and read German. History Coming Soon.... Powers And Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: '''Vlad has shown himself having great strength for a level in which he can literaly break an arm with little effort as well as tear it off, He was also seen once killing a large hollow in Hueco Mundo that was twice his size yet Vlad was still able of killing it with his bare hands. '''I''mmense Agility & Reflexes: '''Vlad has incredible speed, Agility, Stamina and reflexes being beyong an ordinary human, He can quickly react to nearly anything that goes around him as he can even react to several projectiles heading towards him and counter them with ease, He was also shown the ability to quickly solve a problem that he has such as climbing up to a top of a tower when he has nothing to use and thus he quickly used arrows that were shot at him using the arrows to climb up and even get higher, He can also run in speed that is abnormal as he is sometimes not seen when he is running, He can also continue on fighting and running without taking a rest at all, And even if he does he can quickly get back on his feet. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Vlad can endure great pain caused to him into which he can actually endure having one of his bones broken. '''Spiritual Energy: '''While it is unknown how much spiritual energy does Vlad contain it can be assumed to be extremely large for how some Arrancars that know about him are always afraid of him releasing his spiritual energy. '''Spiritual Awareness: '''Vlad is aware of spirits and hollows that are around him the way that he had become aware of spirits is yet unknown. '''Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Vlad is incredibly dangerous when hes unarmed as how unarmed combat is his main fighting style he has improved his skills with it for years and has complete mastery over it being able of even defeating several Arrancars on his own along with his incredible speed it makes him even more dangerous. Fullbring '''Storage Locker: '''Vlad's Fullbring is focused on his scarf when he uses his Fullbring his scarf turns pitch black with star-like dots on its, It apears as if its new by the fact that the torn edges are repaired, His Fullbring has more defensive purposes then offensive. *'Dimensional Pocket: '''The main ability of Vlad's Fullbring which allows him to store massive things within his scarf similar to a dimensional pocket as he can store nearly limitless items within it he can also trap people within his scarf and decide himself when to free them, The color of his scarf thus resembles a black hole for its black color as well as its star-like dots on it which is also leading to the other ability of his dimensional pocket which is making a powerfull vacuum power come from the scarf itself making it like a black hole that vacuums many things into it not letting anything get out of it. Trivia Vlad's Fullbring ability is similar to the magic in Fairy Tail called Requip Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Fullbringer